WAT'S NEXT!
by sanoudou
Summary: Imagine a normal present day girl waking up in a supposedly kidnapper's den. Only the kidnappers are really ninjas. Exactly how difficult will it be to adjust to this new environment, with a handicap? KakashiXOC
1. CH1

I stared at my computer dejectedly. My head was growing dizzy, a sign that a migrainE was heading in. That's what you get for staring at a plasma screen for 10hrs. straight. One of these days, I'm sure that I'll grow eye cancer. 

I was moody. It was Sunday. I'm always moody on Sundays. The last day before going through another five days of school. Just thinking about it made me tired. Eighth grade wasn't a good grade for me. There was way too much work to fit my liking. Even the weekends were torn away from me. At this point in life, I knew that my arch rivals were not people. It was exams.

God, I hate eighth grade

If this was middle school, high school was going to be a total hell. As for college, I didn't want to think about it. It was too painful. My head was beginning to pulse. Great, this headache was going to be a big one. I trudged toward the tv, might as well help the little thing skewer my head. Potato chips are good to speed up the process as well. I'm going to die tomorrow.

I stared at the screen. A Naruto episode was on. I liked this anime. It was about ninjas and stuff. No, not those weird, skinny men that wore tights. I mean ninjas. Everyday, kid ninjas. A lot of action, language, moves, jutsus and a superb storyline. Really, it was good. The manga was even better.

I sighed.

Why couldn't my life be more interesting? Books, studies, homework, what was the point of all that? I wanted to be an animator or manga artist, not a scientist or lawyer like my parents expected me to be.

"You can draw as a hobby." They said.

Psh. I hated that.

The episode was getting really interesting. As I watched, I grew more jealous of the characters in it. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, they all had so much action in their lives. And homework wasn't a necessity.

I felt a longing grow inside of me. A deep, deep wanting. I craved for the lives that they had, I hungered for it. I WANTED it. It just wasn't fair. I hated reality. I hated fantasy even more. God, I sure added quite a bit to my "Hate" list today.

2 hrs later, I staggered into my room, clutching my head. I think I overdid it. A hammer was pounding a nail into the side of my head. I stood still, waiting for the wretched pain to fade away. It did, the hammering stopped. Using extreme caution, I lifted my foot an inch. The nail shot a warning jolt through my head. Gritting my teeth, I made a determined step...

...and fell down. The hammer was smashing my skull to pieces. Okay, so determination wasn't always so great.

Muttering about migraines and my allergic reaction to penicillan, I crawled toward my bed, wincing at occasional pricks of additional pain. Man, I never had a migraine that was this bad. Maybe I _was_ getting eye cancer. Not that I knew the relationship between eye cancer and migraines.

Okay, stop thinking. 1...2...3

My brain shut off. Yes, telling myself to close down worked with me.

Sleep

What? Sleep? Where did that come from? I didn't th-

I lost consciousness.

First thing I felt when I awoke: My old, faithful migraine. Goodness, weren't naps supposed to relieve headaches? Not that I fell asleep willingly. What was that anyway? I couldn't have been that tired. My first time in losing consciousness. Hmmm.

While all this thought-process/evaluating-the-situation was going on in my head, my senses finally relayed a message to my brain.

It was pitch black.

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I shut them.

After allowing a few seconds to let them moisten, I slowly opened by eyelids and blinked twice, carefully. Nothing but darkness stared back.

Okay, the light's off then. Maybe my sister had come in while I was "napping" (more like knocked out) and turned off the light. It was late afternoon when I went to bed. Reasonable, right? I hoped so.

Gingerly, I got up and felt for the floor with my feet. My toes brushed the wooden boards. My muslces sagged with relief. At least I was in my room. I slept in my room so I woke up in my room. Pretty obvious. But hey, it never hurt to make sure...

Wait a minute. My toes?

Making sure that I was sitting down like I normally would, I felt for the floor with my feet again. My toes definitely felt the floor. Only my toes. I had to strain to place my feet on the ground without getting off from the bed. That was unusual. Not to mention frightening. I was always too tall for my bed. My feet always touched the floor. My whole feet. I felt myself being overwhelmed by panic. It was terrifying. Did I grow shorter during my sleep? Was that even possible? Am I in my room? Was I kidnapped? My god, when did I ask so many questions?

A shrill ring shot through my tumbling thoughts. My head went blank instantly. Where was that ringing coming from? It sounded like an alarm clock. But it definitely wasn't mine. Mine played a piano song, it never rang. This was most assuredly NOT my room.

The ringing grew louder and screeched. Before my poor, terrified brain was given a chance to react, the bed shifted. By something else. Not me. I froze. Grrrreeeeaaaat, SOMEONE was in my, well technically not mine, bed.

I heard a slap, a metallic crunch and the ringing went dead. I winced. To someone who was in complete darkness, like me, it sounded like something had smashed the alarm clock to stop its incessant ringing. Very violent way to handle things.

Staying still, I waited for another sign of movement. There was a shuffling and I felt the covers being pulled away. A few minutes later, a snore rumbled the room. Apparently, the thing or person seemed to have gotten back to sleep.

Why keep an alarm clock then? I wondered. It'll just be a waste of money. Whatever. That wasn't my problem. Right now, I needed to get out of here.

But I didn't move. Instead, I did what most people thought would be crazy, given the situation. I sat comfortably and pondered.

An ordinary person would've tried to tiptoe out of the room in an attempt to escape while being unnoticed. But I've seen too many dramas where the captive gets caught in the middle of the process. So that wan't an option.

Another method was to simply make a mad dash for the door and get the hell out of here. But there were two factors that prevented me from that choice. One, it was pitch black and two, I was in an unfamiliar surrounding. I could slam into an oversized cabinet for all I know.

My forehead wrinkled. Well then, I only had one other option; wait until my captor wakes up. Might as well show him/her that I'm not exactly petrified and scared out of my wits. Sometimes, that first impression of terror can lead the captors to do something that is...undesirable.

But with his alarm clock pretty much useless, who knows when he will wake up? If there was one thing I hated in this world, it was waiting. I can't even read a book to pass time, thanks to this stupid blanket of darkness.

What to do, what to do, what to do?


	2. CH2

thoughts

Over the last few days, I was debating whether to continue this story or not. It seemed a little boring. But since I started it, I might as well finish it. Most likely I won't. ;)

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

On my fifty-seventh 'what to do?', the bed stirred again. About time, I thought. A yawn escaped from the person or thing next to me. A rather huge one. The person's jaw cracked. Lovely. I learned that big yawns weren't reassuring.

I decided to think of my captor as a person. Male. A beasty captor just won't do with me. And I hardly think that women cracked their jaws while yawning. Since his face was still unknown to me, my guesses weren't corrected.

The bed shifted. Obviously, he had gotten up. I heard his steps thump slowly away from me. But the light remained off.

I stilled myself, waiting for an "Oof!" or "Ow!" from him. I mean, if it was this dark, you're bound to bump into something, right? It'll be satisfying to hear a captor hurt himself.

No bump.No thuds either. All I heard was his steps getting fainter and fainter.

I sat on the covers, stunned. What was wrong with this guy? Did he cat eyes or something? It was pitch black for heaven's sake! And I seriously doubted that he knew the contents of every square inch of his room.

The footsteps were coming back.

I blinked.

He was done already? The steps stopped. Seems like he noticed me. Oh well, might as well introduce myself. I got up from my position on the bed gingerly.

"Ittaizentai?"

I froze. What did he just say? Ittai-what?

"Nanimono..." the voice faltered.

I stood up. That definitely wasn't English.

My brain racked. Great. I was captive in an unknown place that was black all around, didn't know who or what my captor was and found out that my captor doesn't speak English.

I hated my luck.

Still, it doesn't hurt to try. I cleared my throat.

"Do-you-understand-Eenggllisish?" I asked slowly, emphasizing the last word.

No one answered.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

After a few seconds, I heard shuffling. Seems like he (captor) was dressing up or something. Guess he was leaving to contact his accomplices. He'll most likely leave me here and lock the door. Not that I saw any door.

Predicting this, I sat down cross-legged on the floor. Apparently, the floor wasn't exactly squeaky clean. I felt books, socks, chip bags, cans and whatnot spread all over the place. It took me a few minutes to settle into a comfortable position. Might as well get used to the place.

Annoyed of the endless black that was surrounding me, I closed my eyes to calm my nerves. I had never meditated before, it always made me fidgety. But it wasn't that bad. My body seemed to sag as if being hypnotized. The feeling was quite welcoming. I prepared to slumber into this feeling. My head rolled. I felt my breathing become even and slow.

Someone hoisted me up.

"Wha!" My eyes shot open and the dreamy feeling vanished like smoke. Instantly.

It took me a few mintues to realize the position I was in. The captor was carrying me. ME. It doesn't sound like a big deal, right? I mean, someone was carrying you, yay yay yay. But that's for all you skinny, slim and well-bodied girls.

To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly light. For a 14-year-old, I am on the heavy side. A whopping 121lbs. Whoa, heavy, right?

So it is pretty reasonable to say that I was shocked. Lifting up 121lbs. is not exactly an easy task. This guy however, (now I'm definitely sure it is a male, women can't carry 121lbs. that easily, right?) could've been lifting a newspaper from a stand and you wouldn't have noticed the difference.

But why was he carrying me?

He started to move.

Maybe he was taking me to his base to torture or interrogate. Or maybe he was taking me somewhere to murder me without leaving any traces. I shuddered at the thought. He stopped.

Did he change his mind?

I felt him grabbing something while still holding me with ONE arm. He must be a real muscle metal man.

Seconds later, a blanket settled on top of me, or what felt like a blanket. (It was still midnight black.) His hand ran along the edges, tucking the cover at the sides under me.

Well, he was certainly caring for a kidnapper. But I wasn't cold. Why did he get a blanket?

Helloooo. You shuddered. Most people shudder when they're cold. He thought you were cold, idiot.

Oh yeah, right.

After securely wrapping the blanket around me, he started to move. Out of curiousity, I decided to ask about the whereaboutsof our destination. But before I was able to voice a word, he hopped up onto something and a second later, plunged straight down at an incredible speed. My stomach lurched as I felt the altitude dropping rapidly. It seemed as if we were falling into an abyss. Thankfully, the captor landed with a "thump!" onto something solid before I emptied my stomach onto his clothes.

Unfortunately, before I was able to clear my head, the captor began to sprint and jump to what it seemed to be all over the place. My sense of direction whirled about me uselessly as the captor sprung from one place to another with great agility. To me, it seemed as if I was on the wildest roller coaster ride while being blindfolded.

He kept on hopping like a frog for 15 minutes. By that time, I felt nauseuos and sickeningly dizzy. If the blanket wasn't wrapped around me, I would've clenched my head to steady the swirling thoughts.

I'm gonna be sick in 2 seconds.

2...

1..

He stopped.

Loosening the cover gently, he lowered me to my feet. I collapsed. It took all the will I could muster to keep digested matter coming through my throat. I gagged and heaved. Crouching on all fours, I shut my eyes and eased my pounding chest. As the pounding declined to a sluggish throb, a hand settled on my shoulder.

I shook it off violently. It was jerked back, probably from surprise. After taking a few deep breaths, I staggered to my feet and grimaced as I felt my surroundings swirling again.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the naseous feeling to disappear. My stirring stomach decided to rest for awhile.

Whewwww...

I opened my eyes. It was still as black as ink. Damn, did this city have dead people or something? Where were the freakin' lights?

A hand nudged me by the shoulder. Probably my captor. He nudged me harder.

I guess I had to go forward.

Taking hesitant steps, I stretched my hand in front of me, feeling for any obstacle. Unlike the guy who was behind me seemed to possess, I did not have owl eyes.

A short walk soon led us to a tower. Or what I thought was a building of some sort since my hand felt cool stone. The climate wasn't hot or cold. Maybe a little windy, but not much else. During the walk, I tripped numerous times, thanks to the eternal darkness that was everywhere. I occasionally heard voices speaking to one another, but I couldn't see anyone. My captor himself seemed to remain silent and unresponsive.

Brushing my hands across the smooth stone, I searched for an entryway. Just feeling the coolness of the walls calmed my nerves. It also gave me a burst of something that I did not have for a long time; confidence.

Taking hold of my arm, my "guide" pulled me into the direction that he wanted to go. I followed obediently, something that I did not do often. Once we were inside, my captor halted and spoke to someone in his language. Hearing the words "Arigatou" and the suffix "-san", I definitely knew that they were speaking Japanese. Well, at least I wasn't on a deserted island with a bizarre culture.

Having finished their conversation, my captor once again pulled me by the arm. We started to go up by stairs. The progress was agonizingly slow, since I stumbled and slipped every five seconds. I gritted my teeth, cursing the blasted place for not having any lights. The man beside me however, didn't seem impatient at all. Most unusual.

About half an hour later, the unending staircase finally stopped. God, we had only climbed to reach our destination and I was exhausted. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen **AT** our destination.

The man led me to...somewhere. Unfortunately, this place was as dark as everywhere else. I sighed. Looks like my chances of seeing light were quite slim. He (my captor) stopped. Not knowing this, I continued walking, only to bang my head at a wall. Or was it a door?

Grinding my teeth for the second time, I slapped my forehead with an open hand to numb the pain. How I hated this place.

Someone chuckled. Whirling around, I began to punch anyplace that was within my reach. I hated, hated, hated this! UGHH!

My fists only met the air.

What's the point? I asked myself exasperatedly. Might as well try to find a needle in a haystack blindfolded.

A smart knock interrupted my thoughts. A few seconds later, a

"Saa oite." grumbled from someplace.

Oh, so I had banged my head on a door. The hinges creaked. Must be pretty old doors. Don't they oil things around here? Grabbing me by the arm again, my captor led me into what I supposed was the room. The doors whined shut.

As soon as I entered the room, the feeling of warmth was present everywhere, as if the whole place was basking in sunlight. I welcomed the feeling with open arms. The darkness had made everything feel cold and isolated. Something that I did not enjoy feeling.

Muffled voices were having a talk. I recognized my captor's voice, lazy and stern at the same time. A deeper gruff came from my left, must be an old cranky man. The third voice startled me. It was feminine. Who ever heard of a female kidnapper? That was a first for me. I began to wonder what they were going to do to me.

There was a sigh. A shuffle of feet seemed to approaching me. I stiffened, waiting for a blow or threat.

Nothing came.

I began to relax, tensing my muscles for too long often gave me aches. Just as I was about to sigh, a rather rude finger, two fingers actually, poked me in my right eye. Naturally, I jerked away with a "What the!"

Out of nowhere (literally nowhere, since it was still dark), two strong arms pinned my own, rendering me immobile. I began to breathe sharply. So, they were going to poke my eyes out were they? Well, they'll go through hell before I even let them see my pupils.

Since my arms were useless, I clamped my eyelids shut, hoping that it was closed tight enough to not be pried open. The man behind me continued to pin my arms. I heard another sigh.

Another person was coming toward me. I could hear them. With a thump, I felt the person sit down in front of me in a rather impatient fashion. Holding my breath, I forced my eyelids to be closed tighter than ever. They started to smart from the force. I grinned inside. There was no way anyone could make me open my eyes now.

Can I ever be more wrong?

Two inhumanly strong fingers pried my eyelids open as if they were peeling a banana. Needless to say, I was shocked.

After keeping my right eye open for a few seconds, those blasted fingers opened my left eye. The person in front of me muttered. It was the female. With a heave, she lifted herself and walked away from me. I heard her plop down, probably in another seat. The man let go of my arms.

"Buraindo." I heard her say tiredly.

Burandou? Boorando? What? What was she saying? Maybe I should ask her. She might know a little English.

I cleared my throat. I cleared it again.

Oh whatever.

"Do you speak English?"

Sssiiiiillllllleeeeeennccccccccceeeeeeeeee...

Okay, guess that was a no.

The voices were murmuring to one another again. They seemed to be asking eachother questions, judging the way the voices got higher at the end of each sentence. Higher meant uncertainty or questions while lower or a constant voice meant confidence or a normal sentence.

Someone cleared their throat. Or tried to. It seemed more like a deep cough. It didn't matter. But what the person said did matter.

"Me...little...English..." Although the voice was gruff and deep, I could tell that the speaker was uncertain about speaking in another language.

I stood there, deep in thought. Well, from his first sentence, it seemed that asking questions in English was not a choice. It would only succeed in confusing everyone, most likely including me. On the other hand, the only words that I knew in Japanese were a few curse words and animals. No need for those. Insulting a captor or cursing at one unintentionally would only make my situation worse.

"You..."

I blinked. Did someone just say something? Half of my consciousness was still in deep thought, not really alert at this point.

The voice struggled, trying to find the last word. After a few minutes, he said,

"...You...blind..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S BABBLES**  
Should I stop? Plz leave comments! Supportive criticism would be appreciated as well. 


	3. CH3

AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait. I think I'll update every week. School's being a real burden nowadays. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Now that I know some people are actually reading my stories, I try to make it more interesting. 

**To loveable-M**: for the Japanese dialogue, I'll write translations next to the sentences for reference. I think that writing the translations at the end of the chapter is a waste, it's much more useful when you write it right after the actual sentence.

**To deadgalwalking**: The explanation for the narrator's blindness will come in the future. As for the language business, you'll see in this chapter why everyone speaks mostly Japanese. If you still have a question,please ask!

**To ero-jounin**: Thanks for the support!

Now enough of my nonsense, let's go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LAST TIME:**

"You..."

I blinked. Did someone just say something? Half of my consciousness was still in deep thought, not really alert at this point.

The voice struggled, trying to find the last word. After a few minutes, he said,

"...You...blind..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That slapped my consciousness right out of the thinking room in my brain to my senses.

A few minutes later...

"WHAT!"

Yes, shocking messages take a while to register in this slow head of mine.

Three consecutive thumps echoed around the room.

"Itai..." the deep voice grumbled.

DDRRRRRRIIINNGGGG! DDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG! DDDDDDDDRRRRRR

I whacked my head. Having loud, obnoxious alarm bells going off in this overreacting brain of mine was the last thing I needed. The only thing is this time, there was nothing to do but overreact.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BLIND! I HAVE GLASSES AND MY EYESIGHT IS BAD, SURE, BUT BLIND! I CAN'T BE BLIND!"

Obviously, my mind was intending to have me become hysterical, something that I have never been in my entire life.

"Kanojo yoi?" (She ok?) Admist my distress and half-maddened state, I heard my captor ask the question. And like any distressed and half-maddened person would do, I responded while wailing at the same time.

"WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH YOU! SPEAK ENGLISH DAMN IT! SPEAK ENGLISH! EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNGGGLLLLLLIIIISSSSSHHHHH!"

Oh yeah. I was hysterical.

"Meguriau. Kure-ji." (Okaaayyyyy. Crazy.) My captor said.

"Kakashi, deshou otaku beki teiku kono otome." (Kakashi, I think you should take this girl.) The female voice rung over my rather loud sobs, wails, cries and whatnot.

I stopped in the middle of a shrill scream.

Kakashi?

"Kakashi?" I voiced my thought.

The room became unnaturally still.

The feminine voice rang out again, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Otaku nou kono kata Kakashi?"(You know this person Kakashi?)

Kakashi.

I hadn't misheard.

"Ina, Hokage-sama." (No, Hokage-sama.)My captor responded, his voice firm and sure.

Hokage-sama.

!HOLY #&!

The members were back to being silent. They must have noticed my sudden mood swing, or at least the sudden lack of wails, cries, sobs, etc. As for me, my mind was even more jumbled than before, if that was possible.

So lets go over what I have learned today.

I'm blind

I don't know where I am.  
-I don't know how I got here.  
-The people here are calling eachother names from the Naruto manga.  
-The people here speak only Japanese.

And lastly,

I'm crazy.

What a nice "What I learned today" list.

Someone yanked me up by the arm and out of my thoughts. I must've collapsed at some point, not that I remembered. My memory wasn't exactly in tip-top shape at the moment.

"Sewa sono otome taishite mohaya." (Look after the girl for now.) I heard the feminine voice say. It sounded tired.

I cocked my head. My state of hysteria now being officially over, I was glad to say that I was sensible and normal. For now. Someone grunted. Then another person began dragging me. Probably out of the room. By letting this person lead to wherever he/she wanted to go, I was allowed some time to think. Or at least, that was what I thought.

Unfortunately, as soon as I felt sunshine one my skin, I felt myself being hauled up again.

Oh no.

Clamping my eyelids shut, I waited for the jumping and bouncing to begin like the last incident. The muscles of the arms that were carrying me tensed as I felt **him** (120lbs. remember? Gotta be a "he", right?) crouching down. Then with a whoosh of air, he flew up. My stomach lurched as the altitude increased rapidly.My grip on his shirt or whatever tightened. Falling down while being blind wasn't going to feel pretty.

He landed with a thump somewhere. After releasing a breath that I was holding, I sucked in another lungful before he jumped again. Much to my surprise, he didn't jump, not as high as before anyway. He seemed to be hopping gently and going in a specific direction. I sighed, relieved. At least the dizziness from before won't come back to haunt me.

Some time later, he set me down. I wobbled, not being used to walking without a guide. A rather rough hand settled on my shoulder, holding me in place. Pushing me gently, he directed me to...somewhere. I heard a door close behind me. Where was I?

I hated being blind.

The hand on my shoulder disappeared as I heard a "Poof!" Seconds later, another "Poof!" sounded and someone grabbed my hand. I was throughly confused. What was going on? Stopping eventually, there was a swish of cloth. A few creaks reached my ears and then endless splattering.

Water.

Someone patted my by the arm.

I cocked my head again. What was he doing? The person sighed audibly. Must be pretty annoying to tell an illerate (in Japanese) and blind person to do something. I felt him pass by me. A bang told me that he had closed the door.

I crossed my arms. What was I supposed to do?

I pondered.

And pondered.

And pondered.

After several minutes, I noticed that it was getting harder to breathe. The splatter of water seemed to surrounding me from all sides. The room felt stuffy and steamy. My mind started panicking again. I wanted to get out of here. My breathing was becoming increasingly labored by the second. Were they keeping me captive in a torture chamber? The idea of people here being kidnappers was still considered as a possibility in my brain. I panted. I breathed deeply, trying to inhale more oxygen.

My head began to spin from the lack of air. I knelt onto the floor on all fours, trying to block out the waves of nausea.

This was the second time I'm feeling nauseous today.

I shook my head but stopped immediately. Shaking it just made me feel worse.

If they were going to do this, why don't they just kill me?

I started to choke. My whole body felt heavy, as if I was being squeezed by enormous amounts of pressure.

Was this the end?

* * *

AN: PLZ REVIEW! Comments on whether the ending for the chapter was good or not good would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. THANKS! 


End file.
